


the stars knew.

by beomgyucore



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Mentioned Huening Kai, Mentioned Kang Taehyun, Short One Shot, They are so in love, a lot of fluff, mentioned choi yeonjun/kang taehyun/huening kai, soobin and beomgyu are stars.. literally, soogyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomgyucore/pseuds/beomgyucore
Summary: beomgyu and soobin's love were recognizable even to the stars.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	the stars knew.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!  
> this is my first fic so im sorry if u don't like it LOL .  
> i hope u enjoy :)

beomgyu sprawled the mini blanket on the grass. laying his back on the red and white gingham material with soobin following along.

"you should bring a bigger blanket, soob," beomgyu pouted, turning his head to look at his boyfriend. soobin hummed back. truthfully, he wasn't really listening to beomgyu, only focusing on his pouty lips. beomgyu turned his head to look at the stars again.

soobin never really liked watching the stars contrary to beomgyu who loved it. however, he would be lying if he said he didn't find enjoyment every time beomgyu's face brightened up when he looked at the sky.

soobin continued staring at beomgyu and watched how his eyes scanned the sky. beomgyu's intrigued face made soobin smile. eventually, beomgyu catched soobin's smiling face and giggled at him. "what's so funny?" soobin giggles back. "nothing, you're just so cute," beomgyu replies, dragging out the last word.

their date was hectic and long, starting from the amusement park to the karaoke booth. their last destination was a small café owned by their friend, huening kai and his boyfriends, taehyun and yeonjun.

every date ended the same: with the two looking up at the stars. soobin didn't understand why, but he never argued against it. so, he always kept his gingham blanket in his bag.

"gyu, why do you like the stars so much?", soobin's eyes beamed with interest. beomgyu responded, "i want the stars to capture our memories. i hope we can revisit them when we become stars ourselves."

soobin smiled big, finding it cute that beomgyu wanted them to stay together, even after this life. "that sounds nice, yeah, i'd like that as well," soobin says as he buries his face in his boyfriend's shoulder.

and that's what happened. beomgyu and soobin found each other with open arms in every lifetime. in every universe. and every time they fell in love, every time they went on dates, the stars were there to celebrate. cause the stars understood their love and helped treasure the memories for them to look back upon.

so, the stars waited until the couple were content with the lives they lived. eventually, new stars were born. their names were 010313 and 001205. and just like how they lived their human lives, they found home in each other once again.

memories of past events flooded their vision. starting from their first time meeting each other in their first universe - to them being college enemies who (obviously) became lovers in their twenty fifth universe - to so on and so on.

when the flashes of memories tired itself, beomgyu and soobin, 010313 and 001205, swore that they wanted to do the same for other relationships, to capture their memories.

so, the moment people state the same wishes to the stars with their partner(s), which is surprisingly many: beomgyu and soobin are always there to hold their memories. cause beomgyu and soobin understand their love.

they know their love.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH . omg i had the idea for this plot when i suddenly remembered that people from my school wrote a fanfic about my teachers ... anyway, i hoped you enjoyed! feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> the first part was inspired by the stars in your eyes by jjans. check theirs out <3
> 
> my twt: veritymiese
> 
> (im so excited for the chaos chapter ^-^)


End file.
